Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation
by Prince Blood Moons
Summary: Full description inside (first chapter) My OC (Daemo which means heroes) awakens to realize he possesses Oblivion (Sky) & that Sora, the heartless & Oathkeeper are gone... What has happened? The Elements of harmony as well as "the dual-wielder" have an important role in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts/MLP:**

**Equestria's Dammnation**

**What up my peeps, I've decided to make a Kingdom hearts/MLP crossover for those who like it.**

** I, Daemo (weird name lol) have finally awoken, only to find that Sora is gone & Oathkeeper with him... As I awake, I find out that I have Oblivion (Sky) & the power to teleport... But what happens when you use regular magic with dark powers..?**

**Only time will tell, as the Heartless have also fled the scene...**

**Where is Mickey? Maybe he could shed some light on this conundrum.**

**All of these questions and more will be answered, but as I said, only time will tell what will come of Me, Sora & possibly some more "people".**

**As I headed toward Mickey's castle, I felt the chill of death creeping up my spine...**

**I can only hope Namine's okay... I really wish I knew where Sora is...**


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

_**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation**_

_**chapter 1: The portal**_

As I approached Mickey's castle, I felt like I was the only one there...

"Mickey, where are you..? Donald, Goofey?" No answer.

I walked down one of the many corridors this castle had, it wasn't long before I started to hear voices, now I wish I felt alone...

"...should be more careful next time." Strange, what was Roxas doing here?

"Come on, nobody's here. I doubt they heard us." Now Riku, something strange is happening here.

I crept up to the door where their voices came from & to my surprise, found a strange portal...

"Maybe that's where Sora went..." I thought to myself as I tried to understand what Roxas & Riku were saying...

***Meanwhile in Pony-Ville***

Twilight Sparkle was in awe, as she just discovered a vortex spell from the original 'Starswirll The Bearded' spell book.

"Uh... Twilight, are you sure it's safe?" Said Rainbow Dash, the (self proclaimed) fastest flier in all Equestria.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Said Twilight, experimenting with her 'toy' from warp space...

***Back to Mickey's castle***

The portal started to quiver, as if there was an interference with the signal, wait, what am I talking about, I've got to stop Roxas & Riku from going through...

"You have to stay... If anything goes wrong, you're the only one I can trust." Said Roxas as he nodded back to Riku before going through the portal.

"Alright, guess I'm chasing down Roxas." I said as I summoned Oblivion & levitated my way to the portal. But before I could reach it...

"Stop right there, Daemo. You're not going anywhere." Said Riku, who had drawn his keyblade as well.

"Out of my way, Riku... Don't make me hurt you." I said, to my surprise, he withdrew his keyblade, but gave me a heads-up.

"This portal s de-stabilizing. You may not be able to return..." He said.

"I'll find a way... Even if I have to stay, I'll bring Sora & Roxas back, I promise." I said as I went through the portal, which collapsed once I went through...

*** Now at Pony-Ville***

"Twilight, look!" Said Rainbow Dash, as the portal Twilight spawned was shining.

"What is that!?" Twilight screamed as the portal was beggining to get bigger & louder.

After three seconds, the portal exploded in a blast of purple magic, a dust cloud formed at about ten feet.

"*cough, cough, cough...* What... what is that..?" Asked Twilight as she saw a figure of a bipedal creature laying where her portal stood...

"Twilight, what is that?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know... It seems to resemble the description of a 'human' from my book: 'Creatures of Myth & Strife.'" She said, approaching (me) the downed creature...

After a while, it began to move, then...

"Ugh, where am I?" I aksed, looking around, then found a lavender unicorn next to a rainbow-maned pegasus...

"Uh... weird, now then I have to find the people found here." I said aloud. Then I got a weird response...

"Hi." I looked to see where that came from, but only saw the unicorn & pegasus, except the pegasus was a little closer & floating close to my face...

"Down, I need to find out where that voice is coming from..." I said, as I saw something weird, a carriage, by the looks of it, it was being pulled by two pegasi & on the carriage was a pale 'alicorn' as I recall it's species was called.

"Great, I bet she's the pet of whoever is hiding from me." I said, causing the unicorn to teleport in front of me & push me about five feet back into a tree.

"Ow! Alright, you wanna play rough..?" I asked, then drew Oblivion, getting ready for battle.

The unicorn made a blade of purple magic, then charged at me. But before I could even hit it...

"ENOUGH! Twilight Sparkle, yield your attack. I shall deal with this beast myself..." Holy shit, Am I high again, or did the alicorn just talk...

"Did-did you just talk..?" Was all I could blurt out...

"Of course, I'm surprised you can talk." She said, pissing me off just a little bit.

"And just WHO do you think you are?!" I said, getting a buck across the face by the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash! What the buck?!" Said the unicorn, as I struggled to get back on my feet.

"What?! Oh C'mon Twilight, it was asking for it." Said who I presume is Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight. Is that your name..?" I said to the unicorn once I regained posture...

"Uh, yes... What is your name..? You have a name, right?" Hmph, as arrogent as the alicorn...

"Yes. I am Daemo, weilder of Oblivion & keeper of the temple of No Man's Land. (Where you fight Roxas in 'Re-coded)"

"I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. Nice to meet you..." As soon as she got five feet from me, I once again drew Oblivion & pointed at her.

"I'm a little short on trust; you're gonna have to earn it. All of you." I said as I pointed toward Twilight, Rainbow & the alicorn, a princess by the looks of it.

"Don't threaten the princess!" Said one of the guards as he charged me with his spear...

I ducked at the right time, to leave him open for an attack. I held Oblivion bacwards & jumped from the side of the guard, making a clean slice through...

I whipped the blood from my keyblade, then withdrew it, as the guard slowly collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.

"That was one of my best guards... How dare you kill him!" Said the princess.

"With all do respect, he was going to kill me. I simply reacted faster." I said as I put my hands in my pockets & started to walk away, until I was surrounded by a sphere of purple magic.

"You're not going anywhere until we can trust you." Said Twilight, who looked nervous.

"Alright, what is it you want to know?" I asked them.

"What are you?" Asked the princess.

"Human. My name is Daemo, I am a wielder, meaning I possess a keyblade. I am wearing a black leather jacket, my jeans are dark blue & my favorite color is orange, any more questions..?" I asked again.

"Are you dangerous?" She asked.

"Only threatened. I won't attack unless attacked." I said.

"Do you have a family?" Twilight asked me.

"Do I have a family..? Wow... It's been years since... I mean, I think... I really don't kno how to answer that." Truth, my family is lovely... My father was great, my mom was a wielder before I was, she passed me on the Oblivion, before she parished at the hands of the Heartless. My little sister, she's safe in the castle... I hope.

"What are these Heartless?" Asked the princess

"How..." Wait, shit, she can read minds... well that's a buzzkill... wait, I've got it...

"*Barfs on the floor* Ugh, what in Equestria was that?!" Asked the princess.

"Simple, I just showed you how my mom died, why I left my sister & my dad & how I ended up with Oblivion, then fell in an eternal sleep..." I said, then waited for an answer.

"You've gone through so much, yet you are so young... How are you not affected by this?" She asked.

"After ten years in a stage of sleep, you learn to control your emotions so well, it appears as is you never had any emotions to begin with." I said, getting a sense of pity around myself.

"We have to take you to Town Hall. The mayor would very well like to meet you."

"Why? Oh wait, lemme guess, so I don't get randomly attacked like now?" I said, making everyone, even the princess lower their heads in shame.

"You coming or not, smart mouth?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I've got nothing better to do anyways." I then proceeded to walk straight through the sphere that Twilight summoned.

"How did you do that?" Asked Twilight.

"I... I don't know. Guess my siphoning powers were enhanced once I went trhough the portal. Now I can absorb any energy, whether it'd be magic, organic or synthetic. It's just a theory, but I'll make more tests." I said as I followed Rainbow Dash to Town Hall.

On my way there, these little horses kept bowing, guess I was right, this alicorn is a princess... Now I feel shitty for pointing at her... And that guard. I feel sorry for him.

"Don't be, he was a loose cannon to begin with. We'll find another one." Said the princess.

"No, That's not enough... I'm going to join those guards, if only to repay my debt for not imprisoning me." I said, before bowing to her & then proceeded to walk where Rainbow Dash was standing.

"Town Hall? Doesn't look like much." I said, then went to knock on the door...

**Alright my little wielders (pun) Let's leave it here for now... This is pretty fun, gotta work double now... finishing my other FanFic to focus on this one later on. I'll try to update both of them. In the meantime, stay beautiful, all of you.**

**-Prince Blood Moons**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation**

**part 2...**

**Waddup my peeps, here's part 2 (or chapter two, however you call it) of this KH/MLP crossover ...**

...As I reached for the door to the Mayor, I found myself at a stand-still: The princess won't let me leave unless I present myself as 'not a threat' to the town, but once I do, my secrecy is compromised ...

I knocked on the door & waited for an answer, just my luck, the Mayor answered shortly after...

"On my way... Dear, could you ge that for me?" that was the Mayor...

"Oh, yes ma'am, right away." I assumed this 'Dear' was her assistant.

"Hello, what can we help ... you ... with ..." The Mayor look like she'd faint if I got closer, so I kept my distance, crossing my arms & leaning against the wall.

"Hello miss Mayor, we're here to introduce Mr. Daemo to Pony-Ville, so he won't oppose a threat to safety." Said the princess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, what is it, your highness?" I asked the princess

"I am Celestia, this is miss Mayor, she will arrange a meeting in ... ten minutes?" Celestia asked the Mayor.

"Of course, we'll make sure to spread the word... Ditzy." Said miss Mayor, then this grey wall-eyed pegasus mare showed up.

"Ditzy, take these letters & pass them through Pony-Ville, understood?" Asked the Mayor.

"Yes sir, miss Mayor, sir!" Said Ditzy as she took flight & was gone from my sight in ten seconds.

"So, we have ten minutes to kill, what do you want to do?" I aksed princess Celestia.

"You have to stay here until it is meeting time, I will go get Luna for this meeting. She will want to meet another being that possesses great dark abilities..." Said Celestia before she could take off to wherever the fuck it is that she & Luna are at.

So it was just the worst ten minutes of my life... Nobody said anything, I swear, I almost farted just to make SOMEONE say ANYTHING!

After those ten minutes playing mime, the Mayor called me up through a door behind the stage... I looked through a small gap between the curtains & saw the whole town & Princess Celestia were here ... I'm guessing the princess beside Celestia was Luna, got to admit, she's pretty cute, Midnight blue is a good color, it maches her eyes...

"Citizens of Pony-Ville, I am glad to present to you a new citizen, he will be staying with us here in Pony-Ville, so please welcome our new friend, Daemo!" She walked of the stage clapping her hooves, as every other pony was doing the same, until the curtains opened...

"Um ... Hi ... My name is Daemo & I'm here to answer any questions you might have about me..." After saying this, I got a shitstrom as result, hooves raised everywhere, all of them screaming...

"Ok, you!" I said, pointing to a cream colored mare with a pink & purple mane & tail.

"How long are you going to be here?" She asked.

"As long as I need to... alright... you!" I then pointed at a white stallion with a blue & dark blue mane & tail... he looked pretty strong

"Will this affect the Elements of Harmony in any way?" He asked, that's when everypony started looking at me, paying very close attention...

"I assure you, my friend, you have nothing to worry about in that factor. Ok ... you!" I then pointed at a white unicorn mare with a purple mane & tail.

"Where did you get your clothes, they look pretty nice & yet rusticly classy." She said.

"Thanks for noticing & I made them myself, pretty hard, but it was fun making these clothes.  
Any more questions?" I asked, then Princess Celestia got up & teleported next to me, she startled me, so I unsheathed Oblivion then back-fliped to be a good eight feet away from her...

"Woah, what's this about..." I asked, but then was sileneced by a slap from her...

"You ... How dare you take notice of my sister ... you are not welcome here... Now LEAVE!" Shit, I can't smooth talk my way out of this, so I only did the most reasonable thing...

"Fine... I'm going without a fight... like HELL I AM!" I screamed, then blasted a hole through the curtains with Oblivion then began to make a break for it, but stopped to catch my breath. Then it hit me...

I got on one knee & yelled...

"STOP! I have to say a few things... Please, let me stay here & I will never think of your sister, please... I have nowhere to go. I only wish for accomodations, no more. Please..." Celestia seamed to calm down a bit...

"It seems I have mis-judged you... You may stay, but don't think of doing anyhting stupid, or I'll have you sent straight to the moon..." I really hope she was joking in that last statement... Ok, I get to stay, question is, with who...

So after a few 'Hello's I got approached by the unicorn mare & she said...

"You don't have a place to stay, Darling? Well fret not, you can stay with me." She said...

"Oh, I really appreciate the offer, thank you so much, miss..." I said, then froze... How could I not ask for her name!?

"Rarity, my name is Rarity, Dear. Come on, we can keep this conversation in the boutique... Follow me, Darling." She said as she & I left from the central plaza in Pony-Ville...

"Here we are, Carousel Boutique. It's not that much, you can sleep with me." She said, then I stopped her there.

"...No, I'm no freeloader... I'm going to any couch, or the floor & that's final..." I said...

Rarity, feeling unable to convince me otherwise, she simply moved one of her couches to her room, then placed it in one corner, next to the mannequin...

"Thank you so much, miss Rarity. I promise I won't be a bother to you." I said.

"Nonesense, you stay as long as you need. Alright... good night, Darling ... *Yawn* we have a big day ahead of us..." Then Rarity fell asleep...

Wow, I never noticed time flies when you never notice it... So i simply cloes my eyes, in hopes to finally get some voluntary slumber...

**A/N: Alright, leaving it here guys, it's getting a little hard writing this, writer's block is a horrible monster... As always, stay beautiful, keep cool & live life to the fullest.**


End file.
